Goodbye!
by HunHan Day
Summary: [REPOST] Not good at writing a summary, but it's a nice fic! Sehun/ Luhan/ HunHan/ Special HunHan Day


**Good Bye**

 **HunHan**

 **Author : No Name**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Jika kau adalah hujan,_ _  
_ _Maka aku hanyalah sehelai rumput yang selalu mengharap hadirmu_ _  
_ _Jika kau adalah angin,_ _  
_ _Maka aku hanyalah sehelai daun yang berharap kau ajak terbang_ _  
_ _Jika kau adalah kau_ _  
_ _Maka aku hanyalah aku yang berharap bisa kau lihat…_

Namaku Xi Luhan dan aku jatuh cinta kepada Oh Sehun. Seseorang yang sama sepertiku, laki-laki. Aku selalu bertanya-tanya, selama dua puluh dua tahun dalam hidupku mengapa aku tidak pernah berhasil menjalin hubungan dengan _yeoja_? Mungkin jawabannya ada pada Oh Sehun.

Aku sudah sering mendengar ini sebelumnya. Berani mencintai berarti berani sakit. Berani mencintai berarti berani terluka. Tapi, mengapa masih banyak orang di luar sana yang tetap berani mencintai meskipun nantinya akan sakit dan terluka? Sekarang aku tau jawabannya, karena hati mempunyai jalannya sendiri untuk terus melangkah mencapai suatu titik perasaan yang tidak bisa dicampuri oleh sisi realistis otak.

Meskipun itu salah. Meskipun itu terlarang. Meskipun itu mustahil.

Namaku Xi Luhan dan aku seorang mahasiswa pertukaran pelajar di Seoul Institute of the Arts. Sudah dua tahun aku tinggal di Negeri Gingseng ini. Meninggalkan tanah kelahiranku di China. Sudah dua tahun pula aku mengenalnya. Oh Sehun, seorang laki-laki yang tinggal di sebelahku. Seorang pelajar tingkat dua belas di School of Performing Arts Seoul yang lebih muda empat tahun dariku dan dia seorang _ulzzang_. Meskipun aku tidak tau siapa nama _ulzzang_ nya. Dia tidak mau memberitahuku saat aku bertanya.

Sejak masuk _high_ _school_ , Sehun tinggal di apartement sendiri karena keluarganya berada di Daecheon. Dia mengajariku banyak hal sejak kedatanganku ke Korea.

Aku tidak menyangka bahwa kehadirannya memiliki peranan besar dalam duniaku. Menjadikan terang saat gelap, Menjadikan warna dari abu-abu. Menjadikan tawa dari tangis. Menjadikan seluruh kisah cinta yang pernah tertuang menjadi goresan kata-kata cerita lama. Menjadikan kenangan masa lalu tertinggal untuk mengejar angan yang baru.

Ini gila. Aku tidak pernah berharap bisa jatuh cinta kepada sesama laki-laki. Tapi, semakin aku mememikirkannya, semakin ini tidak masuk akal untuk logikaku, aku semakin bertanya-tanya apakah ini benar-benar cinta?

Apa itu cinta?

Masih perlukah dituliskan maknanya bila setiap aksara tidak pernah habis untuk merangkainya?

 _Jika ini bukan cinta, mengapa ada namanya di setiap percikan rindu yang tercipta?_

 _Jika ini bukan cinta, mengapa ada hadirnya dalam mimpi singkat penghias lelap?_

 _Jika ini bukan cinta, mengapa ada tawa yang bersahabat dengan air mata kala bersamanya?_

 _Jika ini bukan cinta, lalu apa?_

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Suara itu membuatku tersadar. Aku menoleh dan melihatnya sedang berdiri di balkon kamarnya. Tepat di sebelahku hanya dibatasi oleh dinding.

"Kau baru pulang? Kenapa malam sekali, eoh?" balasku tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Hari ini aku bisa kencan dengan Bae Joohyun. Kami pergi nonton. Lama sekali kami tidak bertemu sejak dia menjadi trainer di Agency."

"Benarkah? Bagus kalau begitu," senyumku. Menyembunyikan kesedihan pada kilat tatapanku. Sekali lagi dia mengingatkanku bahwa dia adalah seorang laki-laki. Dan seorang laki-laki seharusnya jatuh cinta kepada seorang gadis.

Bukannya aku tidak pernah mencoba untuk menghindari rasa ini. Aku melakukan berbagai cara termasuk berkencan dengan _yeoja_ , tapi seperti yang kubilang, aku tidak pernah bisa berhasil menjalin suatu hubungan dengan _yeoja_.

 _Telah kubangun benteng yang begitu kokoh_ _  
_ _Telah kupagari setinggi tiang dan berduri_ _  
_ _Tapi, bagaimana bisa aku menang melawan angin?_ _  
_ _Yang diam-diam menelusup melalui celah terkecil_

 _Ketika sadar, aku sudah terhempas_ _  
_ _Jatuh dan terluka_ _  
_ _Dan saat angin pergi, aku merasa hampa…_

"Apa terjadi sesuatu? Sepertinya kau terlihat murung." Tanyanya tiba-tiba.

" _Aniya, gwenchana_."

"Kau boleh datang padaku kapan pun, karena aku temanmu."

Aku tersenyum tipis mendengarnya, "Teman itu seperti café. Ada yang datang dan ada yang pergi. Tapi aku lebih ingin menjadi pelayan café ( _untukmu_ …) yang selalu ada saat kau datang."

" _Jja_ … kalau begitu aku akan menjadi cangkir yang selalu menemanimu, jadi kau tidak sendirian. Pasti berat tinggal di sini sendiri, _ani_?"

" _Ne_ … Sudah malam, cepatlah istirahat. Kau masih harus sekolah besok. Aku juga harus tidur." jawabku.

" _Ne_."

" _Bye_."

"Luhan ah!"

Gerakan tubuhku yang sudah berbalik terhenti saat mendengar panggilannya. Aku kembali menatap ke arahnya dan sedikit tertegun saat melihat raut wajahnya yang serius.

" _Waeyo_?" tanyaku pelan.

"Luhan ah, apa kau tau perbedaan _good bye_ dan sampai jumpa?"

Selama ini aku tidak pernah berfikir tentang dua kalimat itu. Tetapi sekarang saat dia membahasnya, otakku jadi berfikir kembali.

"Saat kau menguacapkan kata _good bye_ atau selamat tinggal, itu artinya kau tidak akan kembali lagi. Dan aku membenci kata-kata itu. Karena itu, mulai sekarang jangan katakan kalimat itu lagi, _araseo_?"

"O-oh…"

" _Jja_ … Selamat malam, Luhanie. _Jaljayo_. Sampai jumpa besok, " senyumnya.

Aku mengangguk pelan seperti orang idiot. Entah masih berfikir tentang dua kalimat itu atau karena melihat senyumnya yang tampan. Hingga aku menyadari sesuatu.

"YAA! Siapa yang kau panggil Luhanie, eoh? Panggil aku Hyung!" teriakku sambil berusaha melonggokkan kepala melewati dinding pembatas untuk melihatnya yang sudah membuka pintu balkon hendak masuk.

" _Shiero_!" balasnya sambil menjulurkan lidah sebelum menutup pintu. Mengejekku.

Aku menggerutu oleh tingkah kurang ajarnya. Tapi lambat laun kedua ujung bibirku tertarik membentuk sebuah senyum. Mungkin aku memang sudah idiot, karena aku menyukai sikap kurang ajarnya. Aku tidak suka mengalah namun aku suka dikalahkan. Bersamanya aku selalu kalah tanpa harus mengalah.

 _Aku tidak suka caramu yang memanggilku_ _  
_ _Aku tidak suka caramu yang bersikap tegas padaku_ _  
_ _Aku tidak suka caramu yang membuat jantungku berdebar_ _  
_ _Aku tidak suka caramu yang membuatku jatuh cinta padamu_

* * *

 **Good Bye**

* * *

Aku tidak tau sejak kapan benang rasaku terpintal menjadi sulaman rindu. Melahirkan sesak karena rinduku yang telah menemukan tempatnya berpulang, tak pernah bisa sampai pada tuannya. Lalu, harus kubuang kemana sebentuk perasaan yang semakin lama semakin membesar hingga rongga hatiku tak lagi dapat menampungnya ini?

Apa itu rindu?

Mengapa bisa membuatku sesak hanya karena aku ingin mengeja namanya?

Mengapa bisa membuatku terluka hanya karena ingin mengingatnya?

Part time job.

Salah satu cara yang kulakukan untuk mengisi liburan semester ini. Berdiam diri di apartement dengan pikiran penuh Oh Sehun itu jelas ide yang sangat buruk. Karena itu aku mencoba bekerja sampingan dengan menjadi guru les bahasa mandarin untuk murid Junior Highschool.

Namanya Kim Jong-In. Seorang pelajar tingkat lima yang saat ini sedang kuajak jalan-jalan di taman Pyeonghwa. Di dalam **_World Cup Park_ lebih tepatnya**. Aku memang tidak terlalu suka belajar di tempat tertutup. Selain itu, di luar banyak hal yang bisa dilihat. Seperti saat ini, aku mengajari Kim Jong-In tentang kosa kata mandarin yang terdapat di taman dan membantunya membuat kalimat.

"_benar, Hyung?"

"Ne, benar. Aigo… kau pintar sekali Jong-In ah." Kuacak rambutnya yang seperti potongan mangkok itu.

"Luhan ah!"

"Oh, Sehun? Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanyaku terkejut. Tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengannya di sini.

"Aku sedang mengadakan camping bersama teman-teman di sebelah sana. Kami akan melakukan tour ke Incheon selama dua hari besok."

"Lomba dance?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Kau sedang apa?"

"Bekerja sambilan. Aku sedang mengajarinya bahasa mandarin."

"Mwo? Yaa! Kau bersedia mengajarinya tapi tidak mau mengajariku eoh? Kau lebih mencintainya atau mencintaiku?"

Aku mengernyit mendengar kalimat cemburu kekanak-kanakannya, "Kau punya otak jenius yang tidak perlu kuajari. Bahasa mandarinmu sudah bagus. Membandingkan diri sendiri dengan anak-anak, tsk… Dasar bocah!"

"Sebelum mengatakannya kau seharusnya melihat kaca dulu, Luhanie!"

"YAA! Berhenti memanggil seperti itu! Oh Sehun bastard!" teriakku saat namja itu sudah berlari pergi.

 _Pernahkah kau merasakan rindu yang bisa membuatmu amat begitu sesak? Seperti seluruh udara seolah terampas dari sekitarmu dan membiarkan paru-parumu terasa kosong._

 _Pernahkah kau melihat bentuk dari sepotong rindu itu? Hal yang tidak pernah terlihat namun mampu menyakiti hati dengan begitu kejamnya. Saat kau tau, sudah berdarah._

Dua hari.

Hanya dua hari dia pergi tapi kenapa aku jadi seperti ini? Bukankah akhir-akhir ini aku yang menghindarinya? Lalu kenapa saat dia pergi aku merasa begitu sesak?

Ternyata semua yang kulakukan untuk mengalihkan pikiranku darinya sia-sia. Oh Sehun seperti akar tanaman yang tertanam di kepalaku. Sekeras apa pun aku mencoba mencabutnya, tetap saja tidak bisa. Dan semakin hari semakin tumbuh besar.

Bel apartementku berbunyi saat aku akan meletakkan piring bersih terakhir yang baru saja kucuci. Cepat-cepat kuusap tanganku yang basah dengan kain lap lalu berjalan menuju pintu. Sosok yang membuatku sesak sedang berdiri di hadapanku saat ini. Masih dengan tas ransel yang menggantung di punggungnya, sepertinya dia belum masuk ke dalam apartementnya sendiri.

"Neo waseo?" tanyaku sambil membuka pintu lebih lebar, membiarkannya masuk. "Waegeure? Wajahmu terlihat kusut."

"Hyuuuung…" serunya lalu memelukku tiba-tiba. Membuat tubuhku tersentak ke belakang dengan nafas tercekat.

"Yaa, waegeure?" aku mendorongnya menjauh. Takut, suara detak jantungku yang tiba-tiba meningkat drastis ini terdengar olehnya.

"Ada yang mengirim fotoku dengan Ha Woon pada Joohyun. Dan dia marah." ucap Sehun. Dilemparnya ransel ke sudut ruangan dengan lesu lalu duduk di lantai, bersandar pada ranjangku.

"Teman satu tim dance denganmu?"

Sehun mengangguk pelan. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Siapa yang mengirim?" tanyaku sambil mengulurkan segelas air hangat untuknya.

"Molla… Padahal Ha Woon dan Joohyun saling mengenal. Aku dan Ha Woon sangat akrab karena dia juga teman sekelasku sejak masuk highschool. Aku hanya berfoto sambil memeluknya, tapi Joohyun tidak mau mendengarku lebih dulu dan mematikan ponselnya."

"Biarkan dulu. Mungkin Joohyun sedang kesal. Nanti bicaralah pelan-pelan padanya."

"Aku tidur di sini malam ini. Aku tidak mau sendiri."

Ruangan terlihat gelap setelah aku mematikan lampu sejam yang lalu. Namun lelap belum juga menghampiriku. Aku bangun, turun dari ranjang lalu menghampiri laptop di meja tulis.

Odult.

Foto _ulzzang_ itu yang sekarang sedang kutatap pada layar laptopku. Ada puLuhan foto di blog pribadi miliknya. Ya, Odult. Nama _ulzzang_ seseorang yang sekarang sedang tidur di depanku. Selalu, tiap menatap fotonya yang menjadi Odult, aku ingin menangis. Nyatanya aku tidak tau apa-apa tentangnya. Kututup laptopku, tidak ingin tau lagi. Karena jika aku tau, dunia kami akan benar-benar berbeda.

Aku ingin mengenalnya sebagai Oh Sehun. Bukan seorang Odult yang mendapat ribuan follower pada akun sns-nya, atau teriakan dari penggemarnya saat ia perform dance. Karena aku hanyalah cuilan dari puing memorinya yang ingin menempati setitik ruang di hatinya yang sudah penuh.

Kuhampiri namja itu, kutatap lekat dalam sunyi kegelapan. Kusentuh kulitnya dengan ujung jemariku. Kehangatan yang menjalar itu seperti arus listrik yang membuat tubuhku bergetar. Tanpa sadar, aku sudah menunduk. Mengecup bibirnya.

 _Apa ini?_ _  
_ _Siapa namanya? Semu kah? atau Maya?_ _  
_ _Tapi mengapa sentuhannya terasa nyata_

* * *

 **Good Bye**

* * *

Pagi ini aku meninggalkannya saat Sehun belum bangun tidur. Aku tidak ada jadwal mengajar bahasa mandarin hari ini jadi kuhabiskan waktuku untuk bermain basket di lapangan universitas.

"Butuh air?"

Aku mengangkat wajah saat melihat tangan seseorang yang mengulurkan sebotol air mineral padaku. "Gomawo," jawabku sambil tersenyum pada gadis itu.

"Sedang ingin melupakan Oh Sehun?" tanyanya sambil duduk di sebelahku.

Aku mengusap peluh di leherku, waktu berjalan lambat meskipun tenagaku sepertinya sudah terkuras setelah bermain basket. "Dia ada di apartementku."

"Bukankah kau senang bersamanya?"

"Entah sejak kapan bersamanya menjadi hal yang menyakitkan."

Kami berdua sama-sama menatap lurus ke depan. Pada beberapa orang yang masih melanjutkan permainan basket mereka. Kim Yoon Hye, gadis itu menghela nafas pelan. Seolah menggantikanku. Memang hanya dia yang tau diriku sebenarnya. Dia teman _yeoja_ terbaik yang kupunya. Jika tidak ada dia, aku tidak tau harus membagi rasa sakit ini dengan siapa.

"Jadi… Kau berniat pulang malam, hari ini?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku mengangguk pelan, "Tapi aku tidak tau apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membuang waktuku hari ini.

 _"_ Jja… Bagaimana kalau kencan denganku? Aku perlu asistent hari ini!"

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

Gawat. Sepertinya baru saja aku melihat smirk pada bibir gadis itu. Oh… Ini pasti buruk.

.

.

Aku tidak akan pernah mau kencan dengan Kim Yoon Hye lagi. Gadis itu benar-benar lupa diri bila bertemu dengan buku. Lenganku terasa sakit karena harus membawakan sekantong besar buku belanjaannya.

Top of FormRuangan begitu gelap saat aku masuk ke dalam apartement. Apa Sehun sudah pulang? Tapi sepatunya masih ada. "Sehun ah? Kau belum pulang? Kenapa kau tidak menyalakan lampu?" tanyaku sambil menekan tombol saklar pada dinding dekat pintu.

Ruangan seketika terang dan aku terkejut melihatnya sedang duduk di lantai dengan beberapa botol kaleng bir berserakan di sekitarnya.

"Oh Luhanie… Neo waseo?" tanya Sehun dengan nada melantur dan mata setengah terpejam.

"Yaa, apa yang kau lakukan eoh? Kau mabuk? Kau belum cukup umur untuk minum bir!" seruku sambil menghampirinya.

"Hyuuuung…" rengeknya tiba-tiba, "Sudah berakhir…"

"Mwo?"

"Kami sudah berakhir…" gumamnya setengah sadar, "Joohyun memilih untuk putus…"

Aku terpaku. Membiarkannya meneguk bir yang tersisa. Kemudian dilemparnya kaleng itu lalu membenamkan wajahnya dalam kedua lengan yang bertumpu di meja. Bahunya berguncang pelan. Oh Sehun sedang menangis.

 _Sehun ah… Kau tau hal paling buruk apa yang pernah kualami?_

 _Melihatmu terpuruk sementara aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Karena hanya untuk sekedar memelukmu pun aku tak bisa._

* * *

 **Good Bye**

* * *

 _Seharusnya aku menjauh darimu, tapi langkahku malah semakin mendekat pada pusaran eksistensimu._ _  
_ _Seharusnya aku menghindarimu, tapi logikaku seolah terseret dukamu yang tak membiarkanku menjauh._ _  
_ _Seharusnya aku meninggalkanmu, tapi magnet hidupmu menarik jiwaku untuk tak menghindari uluran tanganmu._ _  
_ _Mengapa seharusnya tak menjadi telah, dan semestinya tak menjadi sudah?_

Aku benci keadaan seperti ini. Aku rindu pada oh Sehun yang kurang ajar. Bukan seperti mayat hidup yang enggan melakukan apa-apa seperti ini.

"Yaa! Ini sudah seminggu lebih dan yang kau lakukan hanya berdiam diri di kamar! Sampai kapan kau seperti ini?" teriakku setelah menyingkap selimutnya dengan kasar. "kau bahkan tidak makan dengan benar akhir-akhir ini."

"Aku malas."

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku ingin Bae Joohyun."

DEG

Kalimat jujur itu seperti menusuk tepat di ulu hatiku. Untuk sesaat aku hanya bisa terdiam.

"Bae Joohyun tidak akan kembali padamu kalau kau hanya mengurung diri seperti ini! Kalau dia mencintaimu dia pasti akan kembali. Kalau tidak, kau mati sekali pun dia tidak akan pernah kembali!"

"Aku merindukannya, Luhanie. Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Nada kalimat yang diucapkan sambil menahan tangis itu benar-benar membuatku perih. Sebesar itukah rasa yang dimilikinya untuk gadis itu?

"Kalau kau merindukannya kenapa tidak datang menemuinya?" teriakku frustasi. Entah karena tidak tahan melihatnya atau untuk menutupi rasa sesakku. "Temui dia! Peluk dia! Kalau dia menamparmu itu urusan nanti. Kalau kau pintar seharusnya kau bisa kabur lebih dulu sebelum dia menamparmu."

Sehun hanya diam menatapku. Seolah tersengat lebah, tiba-tiba saja dia bangun, turun dari ranjangnya lalu berlari ke kamar mandi. Tidak lama kemudian dia keluar lalu mengganti kaos, menyambar tas dan jaketnya.

"Aku akan melakukan saranmu. Hyung, gomawo."

"O-oh… Semoga berhasil…" sahutku gamang. Mataku mengikuti sosoknya yang menghilang di balik pintu. Meninggalkanku dalam ruang legang yang sunyi ini.

Kalian tau siapa orang terbodoh di dunia ini? Orang yang mengerti jika yang dilakukannya adalah suatu kebodohan tapi dia tetap melakukannya. Dan aku termasuk bagian dari orang-orang itu.

 _Apa arti kata tanya yang tak memiliki jawaban?_ _  
_ _Apa pula arti sayang yang tak bertuan?_ _  
_ _Jika air laut dan air tawar tak dapat bersatu_ _  
_ _Bolehkah muara jadi tempatnya bertemu?_

"Apa yang kau pegang?"

Suara jernih Kim Yoon Hye membuatku tersentak kaget. Aku heran kenapa gadis ini selalu saja bisa menemukanku. Meskipun aku sedang duduk di atas dahan pohon sekali pun, Yoon Hye akan selalu bisa menemukanku. Seperti sekarang saat aku berada di ruang laboratorium sendirian. Apa dia memiliki jadwal kelasku?

"Mwo? Aplikasi transfer universitas?" pekiknya saat menyadari isi dari lembaran yang sedang kupegang, "Yaa! Kau akan kembali ke China eoh?"

"Aku belum memutuskan." jawabku pelan.

"Xi Luhan, aku mengenalmu. Saat kau berfikir tentang sesuatu, itu artinya kau sudah delapan puluh persen menetapkan keputusan!"

Aku tersenyum kecil mendengarnya, "Dan dua puluh persen yang tersisa masih bisa membuatku berubah. Jangan khawatir, Yoon ah…"

Yoon Hye mendesah pelan sambil duduk di sebelahku. Menatap lurus ke depan. "Apa ini karena Oh Sehun? Kenapa harus pindah universitas? Kau hanya perlu pindah dari apartement itu!"

"Saat berada di Negara yang sama, aku tidak akan bisa tahan untuk tidak menghubunginya atau menemuinya."

"Kenapa kau bisa menyukai laki-laki itu? Kau bisa mencoba untuk menyukai laki-laki lainnya! Bagaimana dengan Wu Yifan? Dia juga dari China."

"Yaa, perasaan tidak sesederhana itu saat kau sudah jatuh cinta pada seseorang, Yoon ah…"

"Mmm. Kau benar…"

"Aku bukan lagi sekedar basah sekarang. Melainkan tenggelam. Satu-satunya cara mungkin dengan aku pergi."

"Kau tau, Luhan? Ternyata sebagian orang yang pergi meninggalkan kita mungkin saja bukan karena mereka membenci. Tapi karena mereka mencintai dan tau perasaan itu tidak boleh. Dan pergi menjadi pilihan terbaik bagi mereka, karena dengan begitu mereka berharap bisa mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Sepertimu."

Aku menghela nafas pelan. Membenarkan pernyataannya.

"Setidaknya kau harus mengatakannya sekali sebelum kau pergi. Apa kau tidak ingin dia tau perasaanmu?" tanya gadis itu lagi.

Untuk beberapa detik aku terdiam. Tidak tau harus menjawab apa. "Aku ingin dia tau, tapi hal itu pasti akan menjadi beban untuknya. Aku tidak ingin melihatnya sedih ataupun sakit, Yoon ah… Aku juga tidak ingin dia membenciku."

"Bagaimana kau tau dia akan membencimu? Kau tidak bisa menentukan masa depan. Mungkin saja dengan satu kalimat itu bisa merubah segalanya."

"Dia mencintai Bae Joohyun. Tidak ada alasan lagi lainnya."

"Tapi_"

"Sudah cukup!" potongku sambil tersenyum, "ini masalahku, jadi aku yang harus mengatasinya. Aku pergi dulu, nanti kau kuhubungi lagi."

"Baiklah."

Aku beranjak dari dudukku dan meninggalkan gadis itu sendiri. Aku bersyukur setidaknya ada satu orang yang bisa kujadikan tempat untukku bicara karena sekarang aku merasa berjuang tanpa tau apa yang sedang kuperjuangkan. Aku merasa harus menunggu namun tau pasti itu tidak perlu. Dan aku merasa ingin mengakhiri yang sejak awal tak pernah kumulai.

* * *

 **Good Bye**

* * *

Sudah dua hari apartement Sehun terlihat gelap. Itu artinya dia belum pulang. sebenarnya dia pergi ke mana? Apa Bae Joohyun tetap menolaknya hingga dia memutuskan untuk pergi sementara? Aku menghela nafas dalam, memikirkannya membuatku kembali sesak. Sehun selalu membuat waktuku terbuang hanya untuk memikirkannya.

Set

Greeb

"Xi Luhan, terima kasih telah lahir ke dunia ini."

Tubuhku mematung saat merasakan dekapan yang tiba-tiba itu. Tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Ini pertama kalinya Sehun memelukku.

"Bae Joohyun kembali padaku berkatmu. Saranmu benar-benar menyelamatkanku."

"Jeongmal? Chukae…" balasku dengan nada mengambang.

Tes

Aku merasakan sesuatu meluncur cepat melewati pipiku. Basah dan hangat. Saling berjatuhan dari kedua mataku.

"Terima kasih banyak Hyung, kau selalu ada hingga aku tidak sendiri. Kau Hyung paling baik yang pernah kupunya."

 _Aku di sini, selalu ada. Saat kau sedih ataupun bahagia. Tapi tolong, jangan menoleh saat kau memelukku, karena hanya dengan cara itu aku bisa menyembunyikan air mataku._

Kuhapus dengan cepat aliran air di pipiku. Ini memalukan karena aku seorang laki-laki. Tapi Yoon Hye pernah mengatakan padaku _'Tuhan menciptakan air mata untukmu bisa menangis saat terluka. Meskipun itu tidak bisa menyelesaikan masalah, setidaknya itu bisa membantu mengurangi rasa sakit yang kau punya.'_

"Kau belum makan bukan? Kajja, aku traktir!"

Tanpa menunggu persetujuanku, Sehun sudah menarikku untuk pergi dan aku tidak bisa menolaknya. Karena itu, di sinilah kami sekarang. Di kedai Ddeobokki dan Sundae yang tidak jauh dari gedung apartement.

"Tapi, meskipun aku kembali bersama Bae Joohyun, aku tidak merasa begitu bahagia."

"Waeyo?" tanyaku sambil menatapnya tidak mengerti.

"Lee Ha Woon, ternyata dia menyukaiku. Saat aku kembali bersama Joohyun dia mengucapkan selamat padaku, tapi di akun sns-nya dia memasang karakter yang sedang menangis."

 _Lalu bagaimana denganku yang baru saja mengeluarkan air mata itu, Sehun ah…?_

"Aku merasa bersalah padanya. Kami teman baik, aku tidak ingin pertemanan ini putus." Lanjutnya.

"Sehun ah… Kau tidak akan pernah bisa membahagiakan semua orang karena kau bukan malaikat. Untuk melindungi sesuatu yang kau cintai kau harus menjadi egois. Dengan begitu kau tidak akan kehilangan lagi. Perasaan orang lain diluar kemampuanmu. Mereka juga harus mencari kebahagiaan itu sendiri. Salah satunya dengan melepas rasa sakitnya. Mereka yang harus bertanggung jawab dengan perasaan yang dipilihnya." _Sepertiku…_

Hening…

Apa aku salah bicara? Aku menoleh pada namja di sebelahku dan tiba-tiba saja sebelah tangannya terangkat, mengacak-acak rambutku. "Aigoo… Kau pintar sekali, Luhanie!"

"YAA, aku ini lebih tua darimu!" seruku sambil menjitak kepalanya.

"Bagiku kau masih terlihat imut seperti dongsaeng." Senyumnya yang membuatku tidak bisa marah lagi.

Aku mengunyah Sundaeku dengan gugup, mengalihkan tatapanku darinya. Kenapa aku selalu kalah darinya? Dan kenapa aku suka saat kalah darinya?

Namaku Xi Luhan dan aku adalah manusia paling bodoh di dunia ini.

.

.

 _Sejak kapan aku membutuhkanmu dalam hidupku?_ _  
_ _Perasaan ini adalah luka_ _  
_ _Namun setiap aku menjauh kau membuatku goyah_ _  
_ _Membuatku berfikir_ _  
_ _Jika cinta ini salah, lalu seperti apa yang benar?_

Sejak hari itu aku menyibukkan diri di universitas. Liburanku sudah berakhir dan Sehun juga harus menghadapi ujian akhir nanti. Kami benar-benar tidak bertemu meskipun hanya untuk saling menyapa. Mungkin ini yang terbaik karena aku ingin belajar untuk hidup tanpanya. Juga karena aku takut. Saat dia terluka tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan karena kata-kataku tidak akan mampu untuk mengobatinya. Dan saat dia bahagia bersamanya, aku takut hatiku sendiri yang akan pecah.

Aku sudah mengirim aplikasi transfer pada tata usaha. Tiga hari lagi, keberangkatanku ke China sudah di tetapkan. Dan aku juga berencana untuk memberitahunya nanti ketika aku akan berangkat lewat pesan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Angin malam tidak baik untukmu, Luhanie."

"Kau belum tidur?" tanyaku terkejut saat melihatnya sudah ada di sebelahku, di dalam balkon apartementnya sendiri.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur, jadi aku keluar dan melihatmu. Sudah lama kita tidak mengobrol."

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyaku pelan.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Jangan sakit. Makanlah dengan teratur dan tepat waktu. Juga jangan memaksakan diri. Jangan mengambil event terlalu banyak."

"Ne, ne appa!"

"Yaa!"

Bibir itu tersenyum, "Jangan khawatir. Aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Baguslah kalau begitu," gumamku pelan, "baiklah, aku masuk dulu. Bye Oh Sehun."

"YAA! Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau aku benci kata selamat tinggal?" marahnya.

Untuk sejenak aku terkejut, kemudian aku tersenyum padanya, "Aku tau." jawabku pelan sebelum masuk kembali ke dalam apartement.

 _Selamat tinggal Oh Sehun…_

 _Karena mungkin aku tidak akan kembali lagi._

 **.** **  
**

* * *

 **Good Bye**

* * *

Aku menatap selembar tiket penerbanganku di atas tempat tidur lalu meraih koper dan menutupnya. ini sudah menjadi keputusanku. Kutatap sekeliling ruangan yang sudah kutinggali selama dua tahun terakhir. Dengan berat hati, aku menarik koperku, menyeretnya menuju pintu. Aku masih belum memberitahu Sehun. Nanti ketika sampai di bandara aku akan menghubunginya. Dengan begitu dia tidak akan bisa menemuiku.

 _ **Creek**_

Langkahku sontak terhenti saat pintu Oh Sehun tiba-tiba saja terbuka. Aku tidak menyangka dia akan keluar. Wajahnya terlihat kusut seperti tidak tidur semalaman. Ia menatapku tajam dan aku hanya bisa terdiam.

"Apa kau ingin melarikan diri?"

Aku terkejut mendengar nada suaranya yang begitu dingin. "Mwo?"

"Kau akan pulang ke China, bukan? Berapa lama?" tanyanya, "seminggu? Sebulan? Setahun? Bertahun-tahun?"

Suaranya terdengar marah dan aku tidak tau harus menjawab apa. "Kenapa kau bisa tau_"

"JAWAB AKU!" bentaknya.

"Aku mungkin tidak akan pernah kembali."

"Wae? Kenapa tiba-tiba? Dan kenapa tidak memberitahuku?"

Bibirku terkunci. Lidahku terasa kelu. Bahkan untuk mengeluarkan satu huruf pun rasanya aku tidak mampu.

"Apa karena kau menyukaiku?"

Aku tersentak mendengarnya. Darimana dia…

"Apa itu benar? Seseorang memberitahuku." Tatapnya, menuntut jawaban.

"Nugu…ya?"

"Kim Yoon Hye. Jangan marah padanya. Dia hanya tidak ingin kau pergi. Tapi aku ingin mendengarnya langsung darimu. Apa itu benar?" tanyanya sekali lagi, "apa kau mencintaiku?"

 _'Setidaknya kau harus mengatakan sekali sebelum kau pergi…'_

Kalimat Yoon Hye terdengar dalam ruang kepalaku. Kutatap namja yang sedang menunggu jawaban itu, "Jika aku mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' itu artinya sama dengan aku mengatakan 'selamat tinggal'. Karena itu aku akan mengatakannya nanti. Saat aku sudah siap untuk melepasmu." Senyumku, "jaga dirimu baik-baik Sehun, ah. Jangan sakit."

Oh Sehun mematung di tempatnya dan aku tidak punya alasan untuk tetap tinggal. Kutarik koperku melangkah pergi.

 _Jika ini bukan cinta, mengapa terasa begitu sakit saat meninggalkannya?_

 _ **Three month later**_

Kosong

Hampa

Datar

Itu yang kurasakan sekarang. Kembali ke Negara kelahiranku tidak membuatku lepas dari sosok yang berada di Korea sana. Hidupku seperti mesin saat ini. Tanpa ekspresi. Rutinitas hari-hariku selalu sama. Tidur, makan, kuliah, nothing anymore. Aku terlalu malas melakukan apa pun. Sesekali aku masih menghubungi Kim Yoon Hye melalui email dan sepertinya gadis itu menjadi lebih cerewet dari biasanya.

Dia sering menceritakan tentang Sehun tanpa kuminta dan aku memintanya berhenti melakukan hal itu. Sejak kapan dia berubah menjadi stalker? Mengingat tentang gadis itu, sudah dua minggu aku tidak memeriksa email. Sehun juga mengirim email padaku tapi aku tidak pernah membukanya. Mungkin hatiku belum siap untuk menghadapinya.

Aku menyalakan computer di kamar lalu membuka email. Ada tiga email dari gadis itu. Aku mengernyit pelan membaca judul subject yang bertuliskan 'Penting!'. Ada apa dengannya? Kubuka email itu dan membacanya satu per satu.

 **From : KoreanGirl_kyh**

 **Sub : Bagaimana kabarmu?**

 **LuLu, bagaimana kabarmu? Kemarin aku mengirimkan buku-bukumu yang kupinjam. Beritahu aku kalau sudah sampai, oke?**

 **.**

 **From : KoreanGirl_kyh**

 **Sub : Penting!**

 **Xi Luhan, aku tidak tau harus mengatakan ini atau tidak. Tapi kurasa kau harus tau. Oh Sehun mengalami kecelakaan saat di panggung. Lampu stage tiba-tiba terlepas dan jatuh mengenai kepala dan bahunya. Dia mengalami patah tulang pada bahu dan kepalanya terbentur keras. Sekarang dia di rumah sakit CM Chungmu dalam keadaan koma.**

 **.**

 **From KoreanGirl_kyh**

 **Sub : Penting!**

 **Yaa! Kenapa kau tidak membalas emailku? Kau membacanya atau tidak? Ini sudah seminggu, kau benar-benar tidak ingin kembali? Oh Sehun belum sadar dari komanya! Setidaknya katakan sesuatu kepadaku!**

Tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak. Ini hanya mimpi bukan? Ini tidak nyata. Sehun baik-baik saja. Dia tidak akan membuatku khawatir. Kupaksa tubuhku untuk bergerak. Aku mengambil tasku, memastikan passport ada di dalamnya. Aku tidak akan membuang waktuku sedetik pun untuk pergi menuju bandara.

* * *

 **Good Bye**

* * *

 **From : Sehun_Oh**

 **Sub : -**

 **Aku sudah memikirkan ini dari kemarin dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengirim email padamu. Aku tidak mengerti tapi kenapa sekarang hidupku sepertinya kacau? Aku masih ingin mendengarnya langsung darimu, Luhan. Sekarang aku mengingatnya. Malam itu, kupikir aku hanya bermimpi. Tapi semakin aku memikirkannya, semakin aku yakin bahwa hal itu benar-benar terjadi bahwa saat itu kau benar-benar menciumku. Itu benar kan?**

 **Aku tidak marah atau pun membencimu. Aku hanya bingung kepada diriku sendiri yang menjadi tidak focus sejak kepergianmu. Apa kau benar-benar tidak akan kembali ke Korea? Haruskah aku yang menyusulmu ke sana? Aku butuh bicara denganmu.**

.

 **From : Sehun_Oh**

 **Sub : -**

 **Oke aku jadi gila sekarang. Xi Luhan, kau benar-benar… Kita harus ketemu. Aku akan menemuimu secepatnya kalau kau tetap mengabaikanku.**

 **.**

 **From : Sehun_Oh**

 **Sub : -**

 **Aku merindukanmu, Luhan. Aku tidak tau kenapa kau bisa merebut semua pikiranku. Hubunganku dengan Bae Joohyun sudah berakhir. Tapi entah kenapa rasanya tidak sesakit dulu lagi. Tidak juga sesesak saat aku berdiri di balkon. Sendirian.**

 **Aku bahkan meminjam banyak komik BL hanya untuk mencari jawaban yang sebenarnya aku tidak tau sedang bertanya apa. Apa mungkin aku juga menyukaimu?**

 **.**

 **From : Sehun_Oh**

 **Sub : -**

 **Kenapa pulang ke apartement sekarang menjadi hal yang bisa membuatku sesak? Tanpamu aku merasa kosong, Luhan. Aku berjanji akan membuatmu kembali ke sini. Aku ingin mendengarnya langsung dari bibirmu meskipun hanya sekali bahwa kau benar-benar mencintaiku. Karena sepertinya kau juga sudah berhasil membuatku membutuhkanmu.**

 **Aku membutuhkanmu Xi Luhan. _In positive._**

.

.

Aku tidak peduli seberapa berantakannya diriku saat ini. Aku juga tidak peduli seberapa merah mataku yang menangis. Dan Sehun benar-benar membuatku kembali ke Korea. Apa yang kuharapkan saat aku datang kembali ke Negara Gingseng ini? Meskipun aku sudah ada di sini, dia masih tetap menutup matanya.

Aku ingin berteriak. Menyuruhnya untuk segera bangun. Tapi hanya untuk membuka mulut pun aku tidak sanggup. Tangan kanan dan kepalanya di perban. Sudah berapa lama dia tidur di ranjang itu?

"Aku mendengar dari temannya kalau dia saat itu dalam kondisi tidak bagus. Mungkin tubuhnya sedang lelah hingga kurang focus. Selama tiga bulan ini dia mengambil semua event. Dia bilang sedang membutuhkan uang untuk pergi ke China. Dan aku yakin itu untuk menemuimu, Luhan."

Aku diam membisu. Tidak menjawab kata-kata Yoon Hye.

"Dokter bilang hanya waktu yang bisa menjawabnya. Jika Sehun membuka mata, itu adalah keajaiban. Namun jika tidak, ini sudah takdir. Seharusnya dia tidak bisa bertahan selama ini. Luka di kepalanya benar-benar parah. Jika sembuh pun mungkin dia akan cacat seumur hidup."

"Yoon ah… Laki-laki tidak boleh menangis bukan?" tanyaku dengan suara serak.

Gadis itu menatapku lembut, "Aku sudah pernah mengatakannya dulu. Tidak apa-apa, hanya ada aku di sini."

Seketika kurengkuh tubuhnya, menyembunyikan wajahku dengan mata yang sudah basah. Rasanya sesak. Meskipun aku menumpahkan seluruh air mataku tetap saja batu yang menghimpit dadaku tidak hilang. Seolah udara di sekitarku terampas tak tersisa.

 _Ini terlalu sakit_ _  
_ _Bahkan kalau aku berlari sekuat tenaga untuk menghindari hujan pun, aku tetap basah..._ _  
_ _Bolehkah malaikat tak bersayap yang kau kirim padaku tinggal selamanya di sini?_ _  
_ _Mengapa di setiap tawa yang kau beri, aku harus membayarnya dengan air mata?_ _  
_ _Bila air mataku bisa menjadi penebusnya untuk kembali, biar tumpah seluruh tangisku._

 **.**

 **.**

Wajah itu masih terlihat tampan seperti terakhir kali aku melihatnya. Hanya saja tubuhnya menjadi lebih kurus. Kuulurkan tanganku mengusap pipinya dengan ujung jemariku. Rasanya begitu sakit seperti aku sedang mengusap bara api.

"Aku sudah datang Sehun ah… Aku di sini…" ucapku dengan suara bergetar.

Tidak ada jawaban. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara denyut jantungnya dari peralatan medis. "Mianhae… Karena terlambat tau bahwa kau membutuhkanku. Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan sakit? Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini, eoh?"

 _'Aku ingin mendengarnya langsung dari bibirmu meskipun hanya sekali bahwa kau benar-benar mencintaiku.'_

Aku tersentak kaget saat tiba-tiba mengingat kalimat itu. Tubuhku mematung menatapnya.

 _'Jika aku mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' itu artinya sama dengan aku mengatakan 'selamat tinggal'. Karena itu aku akan mengatakannya nanti. Saat aku sudah siap untuk melepasmu.'_

Air mataku jatuh. Batinku Mulai berperang. Apa aku harus mengatakannya? Apa sekarang Tuhan sedang memberikanku kesempatan terakhir? Apa sekarang Sehun sedang menungguku?

Tuhan…  
Beri aku sedikit waktu untuk bernafas tanpanya atau bisakah kau mengembalikannya padaku? Karena tidak ada kata siap untuk kehilangan dan karena jika dia pergi, lalu bagaimana aku? Namun Kau yang paling tau bahwa sebanyak apa pun waktu tidak akan pernah cukup untukku siap melepasnya.

Kutatap sosoknya dibalik genangan air mataku. "Sehun ah… Kupikir aku yang ingin menjadi kekuatan untukmu tapi ternyata aku lah yang sebenarnya membutuhkanmu. Tapi… melihatmu seperti ini rasanya menyakitkan. Jadi bolehkah aku melepas rasa sakit itu? Mianhae karena membuatmu menunggu." Kudekatkan bibirku pada telinganya, mencoba menahan perih yang terasa. "Aku mencintaimu Oh Sehun. Selalu. Terima kasih sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupku. Selamat tinggal…"

Dan Maut telah menjalankan tugasnya saat suara dengung panjang itu terdengar tanpa putus. Menampilkan garis lurus pada monitor penunjuk detak jantung.

Cangkir itu pecah sekarang.

Namaku Xi Luhan, dan aku pelayan café yang kehilangan cangkirnya…

 **.**

 **.**

 **** **Good Bye**

 **HunHan**

 **FIN**


End file.
